


The Best Thing

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: Jamie gets more than she bargained for when she jokingly tries to help a customer ask out Dani.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	The Best Thing

“Dani, you doin’ anythin’ tonight?”

It was funny. Jamie had never been a self-assured person. But she’d also never trusted anyone the way she trusted Dani — not even close. So when men would inevitably hit on Dani, she only ever felt one emotion: amusement.

That’s what she was feeling now as she called over to Dani from across the shop, “asking her out” on behalf of one of the two men she was showing arrangements to. One was trying to pick out a bouquet for his girlfriend ahead of their anniversary dinner tonight, and he was precious. He’d taken a picture of her out his jacket pocket to show Jamie to ask what flowers she thought would best match his girlfriend’s light brown eyes.

Jamie had given her suggestions, and he’d been thinking it over for ten minutes now, asking his buddy for input, too. But his buddy had been busy staring at Dani, who was working behind the counter, oblivious. Finally, he’d asked Jamie if she knew if Dani was free tonight, and here they were.

Dani looked up now, already smirking. By Jamie’s tone alone, she knew what was up. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. And she knew it always gave Jamie a nice confidence boost, so she would readily play along.

“Uh, tonight? Yes. I have plans.”

In fact, she and Jamie did not have “plans,” per se. But they didn’t need to. Being together was plans enough.

But the man smirked and strolled over to talk to her directly, leaning an elbow on the counter.

“And how about _next_ Friday?”

Dani hadn’t looked away from Jamie, who was now raising her eyebrows and nodding over to the man. Dani choked back a laugh and turned to him.

“I, uh, I’m not gonna be available any night.”

“Ah, boyfriend?”

“Something like that.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jamie smile as she turned around to help the other guy, who had apparently finally decided.

“And it’s serious?”

She saw Jamie nod to the other man, then they both started walking over.

“I’m in a serious relationship, yes.”

She saw Jamie smirk, then turn around and hoist herself up onto the counter. Dani smiled as Jamie flexed her abs to swing her legs around. She knew Jamie found it fun — Dani had caught her spinning herself around when she thought she was alone — but she also knew she was doing it as a “flex.”

“Best thing that ever happened to me… Jamie!”

Jamie, for the first time ever, had fallen back off of the counter onto the floor. Dani ran around to the front and found Jamie lying on her back looking around. She knelt beside her, helping her as she sat up.

“Are you okay?! Did you hit your head?”

When Jamie’s gaze turned to her, Dani had to physically stop herself from “awwing.” Jamie literally looked like a puppy. Painfully, she tore her eyes away from the crooked smile to look up at the men, who’d jumped back.

The guy who’d been hitting on her looked confused. The guy who Jamie had been helping stepped closer.

“Is she all right?”

Dani looked back at Jamie, who nodded sheepishly. Dani looked back at him and smiled.

“I’ll ring you up.”

She turned back to Jamie, speaking softly.

“You okay to work on the arrangement?”

Jamie nodded sheepishly again. Dani really wanted to kiss her, but she settled for squeezing her hand as she helped her up and grinned as Jamie’s smile brightened.

Twenty minutes later, the men exited the shop. It would’ve been sooner, but the boyfriend had been effusive in his gratitude and praise of Jamie’s handiwork. Jamie had bashfully thanked him, scratching the back of her neck, until Dani had put a hand on her shoulder and joined in, heartily agreeing with the satisfied customer — at which point Jamie had blushed further but relaxed more. The bachelor hadn’t said a word to either of them.

Dani had followed them to the door and was now locking it. She flipped the sign, then turned around. It was quarter to 5, but she was fairly certain Jamie wouldn’t mind. And she’d already had to wait far longer than she’d liked.

Jamie was sitting on the counter again, gripping it with one hand while bringing her other one up to the back of her neck again. Dani raised an eyebrow and started walking back.

“Tempting fate, are we?”

Jamie laughed and looked down.

“Well, I have a reputation to - ”

Stepping up to the counter between her dangling legs, Dani tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. When she finally pulled back, arms wrapped around Jamie’s neck, Jamie’s eyes stayed closed for a moment, even as she slowly smiled.

“I _am_ still on the counter, right?”

She opened her eyes as Dani giggled.

“Good try, though,” Jamie added, smirking.

“I love you.”

Dani had said it [for the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615212) a few months ago, and she’d said it a few times since. And now she was saying it again.

Jamie, she could tell, was getting [closer to saying it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044623) because she could also tell that Jamie was getting more comfortable hearing it — tensing up less, crying less. Not that Dani minded when she did that, of course. She was prepared for it right now. After all, today’s events had proven Jamie was still adjusting.

And sure enough, Jamie’s eyes were getting a bit misty, but she was still smiling. Jamie leaned in and kissed her cheek, then pulled her closer, sighing as she rested her chin on Dani’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Just wanted to thank you so much for your support and encouragement! And with that in mind, figured I'd throw this up here. I also have a YouTube channel, which has a lot of Damie videos. So check it out if you want :) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0_r3GIMr8275rHCJAbGg9w


End file.
